The Menagerie
| date = 2267 | stardate = 3012.4 - 3013.1 | episode = TOS season 1x15 & 1x16 | production = 6149-16A & 6149-16B | airdate = & | written = Gene Roddenberry | director = | novelization = Star Trek 4 by James Blish }} Summary Part I The is drawn back to Starbase 11 after receiving an urgent message from Fleet Captain Christopher Pike. On arrival at Starbase 11, they find that Pike is severely crippled with radiation burns, and is unable to move or communicate, and is confined to a wheel chair. While Captain Kirk and Commodore Mendez attempt to solve the mystery, Commander Spock secretly has Pike transported up to the Enterprise, and orders a course for Talos IV. Kirk and Mendez manage to catch-up to the Enterprise via shuttlecraft, and Spock hands himself over for a court martial. However, the Enterprise is locked on a course for Talos IV. Part II The court martial hearing against Commander Spock begins, with Commodore Mendez, Captain Kirk, and Fleet Captain Pike sitting on the board. As the hearing begins, they receive a visual representation from the Talosians of the events surrounding the USS Enterprise s previous visit to Talos IV in 2254. After the board is shown all of the events, Commodore Mendez was revealed to be a Talosian illusion, hence the court-martial was meaningless, and was created to convince Captain Kirk of Spock's mission. Realising that Spock has risked his career to bring Pike to a place where he can have the illusion of a full and happy life, Kirk allows Pike to beam down to Talos IV. Meanwhile Starfleet is also made aware of the situation via images received from Talos IV, and decides to suspend General Order VII forbidding contact on this occasion. Further Starfleet decides that no action was contemplated against Spock. References Characters Part I characters :Phillip Boyce • J. Mia Colt • Garrison • Bill Hadley • Beggs Hansen • Theodore Haskins (illusion) • Humbolt • James T. Kirk • Ryan Leslie • Leonard McCoy • José Mendez • José Mendez (illusion) • Number One • Christopher Pike • • Nils Pitcairn • Montgomery Scott • Spock • José Tyler • Nyota Uhura • Valdini • Vina • Vinci (?) • Sam Yamata • Talosian Magistrate • USS Enterprise computer Robert Comsol • Helen Johansson Part II characters :Phillip Boyce • Clifford Brent (?) • J. Mia Colt • Garrison • Bill Hadley • Beggs Hansen • • Theodore Haskins (illusion) • James T. Kirk • Ryan Leslie • Leonard McCoy • José Mendez (illusion) • Number One • Christopher Pike • Nils Pitcairn • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Tango (illusion) • José Tyler • Nyota Uhura • Valdini • Vina • Sam Yamata • Talosian Magistrate • Kaylar (illusion) Novelization characters :Phillip Boyce • J. Mia Colt • Theodore Haskins (illusion) • Number One • Christopher Pike • Spock • José Tyler • Vina • Talosian Magistrate Garrison Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Picasso (class F shuttlecraft) class J starship Locations :Starbase 11 Races and cultures :Human • Kaylar • Talosian • Vulcan Appendices Related media * The Cage (TOS episode) - The events of The Enterprise's visit it Talos IV were originally told in this episode. Video releases 1980VHS-TOSv1.jpg|1980 VHS & BetaMax release. tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release. shore-leave-menagerieVHS.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Shore Leave". Images Starbase11-day.jpg|Starbase 11. captain Pike2267.jpg pike2267.jpg vinaDSC.jpg ent1701Cage.jpg viewscreen.jpg colt2.jpg|J. Mia Colt. ent1701MenagerieDSC.jpg pikeCageMenagerieDSC.jpg spockCageMenagerieDSC.jpg Picasso.jpg|Shuttlecraft Picasso. Talosians.jpg|The Talosians. Christopher Pike.jpg|Christopher Pike. Jose I Mendez.jpg|Commodore José Mendez. General Order 7.jpg|General Order 7. NumberOne.jpg|Number One. PhillipBoyce.jpg|Dr Phillip Boyce. Vina illusion.jpg|Vina. imageNo1.jpg|Number One. Vina damaged.jpg|Vina's true appearance. Magistrate.jpg|The Magistrate. Zemtar fortress.jpg|The Zemtar fortress. Talos IV.jpg|Talos IV. Pike and Vina.jpg|Captain Pike and Vina. Garrison.jpg|Chief Petty Officer Garrison. Theodore Haskins.jpg|Theodore Haskins. Talos surface.jpg|The surface of Talos IV. Laser pistol.jpg|A Laser pistol. Laser cannon.jpg|A Laser cannon. Pike and Tango.jpg|Pike and Tango. crazyPike.jpg|Christopher Pike in a Talosian illusion. yamata.jpg|Yamata. ent1701blish4corgi.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701blish4corgiNEW.jpg|''Enterprise''. crew blish2 corgi.jpg|The crew. mccoyBlish4corgi.jpg|McCoy. ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. Connections Timeline Burning Dreams Burning Dreams | voyages1= TOS| adbefore1= Official Record| adafter1= Shore Leave| voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2 = }} External links * * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 1